Rikku's Adventure Ongoing
by damien.fleming.52
Summary: An 18 hentai story
1. Chapter 1

On a nice sunny day in Spira, a young girl named Rikku goes to check on the summoner she is a guardian of. She knocks on the door. "Hey yunnie, you up yet?" She asks threw the door. There is no response. She knocks again, but this time she hears a low moan. Not knowing what to do she goes to open the door but hesitates. Thinking that her summoner does not want to be disturbed, so she turns and starts to leave. Then she hears another moan from the room. Fearing that her summoner is hurt she bursts threw the door. "Are you okay la-" Rikku starts when she notices her summoner is naked. "L-lady summoner?" Rikku stampers. Blushing beat red Yuna responds,  
"Y-yes Rikku?"  
"Why are you naked?" Rikku asks confused.  
"Uh, well, do you remember at Christmas when we did that 'secret Santa' thing?" Yuna asks.  
Rikku nods.  
"Well Tidus was mine and he gave me this." Yuna says pulling the dildo out of her pussy. "Then that night he told me if I ever I got bored I could use this to do a thing called 'masturbating', then he should me how to use it. After a while I thought I was going to pee, but Tidus told me I was going to have an orgasm. Not knowing if he was correct I kept masturbating, and then after a while I felt this intense pleasure come over me. Then this liquid came squirting out of me. I was exhausted after it. Tidus told me that it was an orgasm." Yuna explains.  
Rikku blushes. "C-could you sh-show me how to 0-orgasm?"  
Yuna is shocked at the young girls request. "Uh okay." Yuna says "Get naked."  
Rikku strips her clothing off and gets on the bed with Yuna. Yuna then crawls over to Rikku and starts caressing her breasts. Rikku lays there. Yuna feels that Rikku's nipples have gotten hard and starts moving her hand to her pussy. Rikku watches. Yuna starts rubbing the young girls pussy. Rikku lets a small moan escape her lips. When Yuna feels Rikku's pussy get wet, she shoves the hole dildo into Rikku's tight pussy. Rikku's eyes widen as she gasps. Yuna smiles and starts moving the dildo inside young Rikku's pussy. Rikku lets out a louder moan of pleasure. Yuna shoves the dildo down Rikku's pussy until it hits her womb. She then starts moving the dildo in a circular motion. "I-I think it's coming." Rikku moans. Yuna keeps moving the dildo inside Rikku's pussy, and with her free hand starts groping the fifteen year old. Rikku grips the bed as her pussy tightens around the dildo. Rikku moans then has a massive squirting orgasm. Yuna slowly slides the dildo out of Rikku's pussy. Rikku starts giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Asks Yuna  
"Th- that was great." Rikku says. "I think I'm gonna..."  
Rikku passes out.  
Yuna smiles and falls asleep.


	2. Wakka's Teptation, Rikku's Curiosity

At an Inn in Spira our young Al- Bhed, Rikku in wondering the halls. As she moves threw the halls she notices that a door is open just a crack. She walks over to the door and peeks in. In the room she see's Wakka messing around with his blitzball. Remembering the hatred he has for the Al- Bhed sadens her a little bit. She then realizes that she doesn't even know why he hates the Al- Bhed. Curiosity wins her over and she knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Wakka calls out. "It's Rikku, can I come in?" Rikku says. "Uh, yeah." He says. Rikku opens the door then sits next to Wakka on his bed with her head haning low. Noticing something is troubleing Rikku, Wakka asks. "Whats wrong?" Keeping her head down she asks, "Why don't you like the Al- Bhed?" "Oh you want to know about that." Wakka says. "Well it's just that I'm a strong believer in the teachings of Yeven. The Al- Bhed use Mechena, which is against the teachings. Compleatly ignoring how dangerous it is." He says."So, you're mad at them because they're endangering themselves?" Rikku asks keeping her head down. Wakka looks over at her. His eyes start exploing the young girls body finaly resting on her breast. "Uh, yeah" He answers. Out of the corner of her eye Rikku notices what Wakka's looking at.

"You like what you see?" Rikku asks mischievously turning her head to Wakka.

Releasing his gaze from her breast Wakka asks, "What do'ya mean?"

Rikku smiles. "I saw what you where looking at." She tells him "So do you like them?"

Acknowledging he's been caught, he answers with a calm, "Yes."

Rikku giggles and stands up. She then walks to the door and looks out. Seeing no one she closes the door and locks it. Turning around, she walks to him, slowly removing her shirt exposing her bra. Too shocked to say anything Wakka just sits there. Rikku gets on her knees and unhooks her bra. Wakka looks stares at her. Rikku notices the bulge and grins. She unbuttons his pants, and pulls down the zipper. Then she slides his pants and boxers down to his ankles exposing his nine inch cock. "Wow, nice one Wakka!" Rikku says. Wakka just smiles. Rikku takes hold of Wakka's cock then moves her hand up and down the shaft. Wakka just sits there. Rikku then starts sucking on his balls and moves her hand faster. This time Wakka lets out a low moan. Rikku keeps sucking his balls and jerking Wakka's cock. Wakka moans again. Rikku stops sucking on his balls, and slides his cock into her mouth. Wakka watches and stares. Rikku wraps her toung aroud Wakka's cock them moves her head sliding her mouth up and down his shaft. "Ah yes." Wakka moans. Hearing Wakka moan pleases Rikku and she goes faster. Wakka glides his fingers threw her hair and moans. Rikku goes as fast as she can then shoves his cock down her throat. "I-I'm comming!" Wakka calls out. Rikku shoves his cock deeper down her throat, and Wakka empties his large load down her throat. Rikku enjoys the thick hot come sliding down her throat. "I think I can change my mind about the Al- Bhed." Wakka tells her. Rikku just smiles.


End file.
